Princess Luna: The Hybrid (REWRITE)
by LilyItami437
Summary: In modern day London, there is a girl that has never met her parents, mostly because they don't even exist in the same timeline. The timelines are linked by two people, her fostermom and a certain demon. But when she runs, she may just get to meet her parents, and their whole world. (Characters will be OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna: the Hybrid

(rewrite)

The young child curled in on herself. She wanted-no-needed an escape. She didn't want to be at the place she was. This foster family was far from her only friend. She had tried acting out so she could go back to the orphanage. She preferred it much more than the foster homes.

A small sound broke her thoughts. It almost sounded like foot steps. She straightened out and pretended to sleep thinking it was her foster parents Annie and George.

Her door opened letting in light. Even with her eyes closed, she knew it was Annie because she came over and kissed her forehead. George never did that.

"I'm so sorry Luna. George doesn't want to house you anymore. Sorry sweetheart." She kissed her forehead one more time before leaving the room closing the door silently behind her.

Luna's eyes snapped open. _George didn't want to house me any more?_ She turned onto her side and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-0o0-

The next morning as George left for work Annie turned to Luna.

"Go get ready. I'm taking you with me today."

Luna had gotten ill earlier that morning and apparently Annie had already contacted the school, but she was confused. Annie usually left her alone when she was sick as her office was only 5 minutes away. She had never brought her along.

She got ready any way putting on a flowery top and a pair of shorts.

At Annie's office everyone stared at the 9 year old that was trailing the woman.

She almost felt like she was being judged by everyone but a couple stood out. Some people would tense and turn in shock. These people all seemed quite eccentric. One in particular that she actually thought she should know had both blonde _and_ black hair. Luna found him quite interesting.

When the office closed, Luna was quite surprised. It wasn't even dark outside even though Annie always came home way after it was.

"Come on, Luna," Annie said as she started heading towards the exit.

Luna slowly nodded her head and jogged to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"Why do you ask princess?"

"Because this isn't the way home. Why did you turn this way? The other way is the way home."

"I know."

"Bu-"

"Shush. I'm taking you to your real mother."

Luna stopped in shocked silence. _Does she really know who my real mother is? But that makes no sense. She would have told me before now, wouldn't she? "_ What?"

Annie grabbed the young girl's hand, "I don't have time to explain. Come on."

As she was dragged along she got more and more confused. But one thing stood out among the rest. _Why didn't she tell me sooner?_

* * *

 **Yay! The rewite is here people! Be happy! I'll get chapters out as fast as I can, promise!**

 **I'm working on concept art for important OCs and it will be posted in my deviantart which you can find in my Bio along with my wattpad and tumblr (you know if you want to stalk me)**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **~Lily**


	2. Sorry

Alright so disappointing announcement: I am not really into any of the fandoms I used to write about any more. If you would like to take on any of my stories feel free, just PM me that you are taking it so I can announce that you are taking on the story to the other followers and add it to the summary. Thank you for being so nice about my writing and sticking with me these past few years as I worked through all my phases and writing styles. Feel free to find me on any of my other writing accounts on different sights, along with my deviantart and tumblr (all links can be found in my bio).

(and just so I don't get in trouble i'm going to write something down below, feel free to ignore it, it has nothing to do with the story, like at all. Its actually a different story all together that's posted on my wattpad)

-Lily

* * *

Coralie Julchen 'C-J' Beilschmit-Williams was an odd girl, and not just because of the fact that her papa was the personification of Canada, and don't you dare say who with her in the room, and her Vati is the personification of the former Kingdom of Prussia. She could do things with just thinking about it hard enough. Matthew 'Canada' Willams only realized it was magic from growing up around Arthur 'England' Kirkland. Matthew told Arthur and he pulled some strings to get her at Hogwarts.

So here she was in Diagon Ally two weeks before school was to start.

The albino girl looked to Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur, what are we going to go first?"

"Well first C-J we need to go to Gringotts to get money to get your things."

She looked at him with a look that said 'really?'

"Yes. Now come on, and stay close. Your fathers are going to kill me as it is. I promised I would have you back in an hour."

So they took off to the white building at the end of the street. Got some money and headed to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions and got robes that would grow with her and all other necessary clothing, Florish and Blots to get her school books "Can I get this one too Uncle Arthur?" "No.", and finally to Ollivanders. She walked in to the erie shop by herself, her Uncle saying she needed to do this alone. The hairs on the back if her neck pricked up at the feeling of the strong magic in the air, and pushed her glasses back up toward her violet eyes.

"Hello Miss Beilschmit-Williams. I wondered when I would get to see you."

She turned around to see the speaker.

"Your Papa had a very rare core, so did your Vati. Your Papa had a maple wood and polar bear fur, while your Vati had a spruce wood and Prussian eagle feather core. Very rare wands indeed. I wonder what yours shall be." He walked to where his rarer wands are in the back. And handed her one. "Try it." She waved it around and broke a very nice vase. "Nope. Not it." He must have handed her over 100 wands before he found one. "A rare combination. Made by my father many years ago. A combination of both spruce and maple woods and Prussian eagle feather and polar bear fur cores. One of a kind." She waved it like she did so many others expecting something else to break, but instead she felt a warmness move from her hand and into the wand. Silver and green sparks sprout out the end in an arc filling the whole shop. "I have tried many people with this wand and the wand wouldn't work for them. You are the first one. I believe we can expect many great things from the child of Canada and Prussia."

"You know?" C-J asked.

"Of course I know New Prussia. Have fun at Hogwarts."

"Come along C-J. I wish to give you an early birthday gift. You can even pick it out."

"Coming Uncle!" She turned back to Ollivander, "Goodbye Mr. Ollivander!" And walked out.

"Come on. I want you to pick out a pet to take to school and we have five minutes." They walked into magical menagerie. There were of course cats owls toads and the like but in the back there was a beautiful eagle. And it wasn't a regular eagle. C-J felt a pull toward it and walked over. She stared at it awhile determining the kind of eagle. It was Prussian. The only one in exentence was right in front of her. And she was going to get it.

"Uncle Arthur, I want this please."

He examined the animal. "Nice choice. Ties you to your fathers family. Who would have thought that the only one alive would be here of all places on this day?"

They payed for the eagle and left. C-J decided to name the bird Old Fritz in honor of the last leader of Prussia, fitting for the last Prussian eagle, she thought. It had been a long day in England's magical side, but she was ready to get back to the normalcy of life in her parents house in New Prussia, Canada. Well as normal as you can get being a personification and a witch.


End file.
